LEGO Ninjago: The Grand Adventure
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: After surviving a huge explosion, Pythor and Lloyd awaken in the Astral Plane. In order to get home, they must go through two trials in two worlds. Will they get home? And what of the Ninja? How are they involved in this? Find out in this sequel to Pythor's New Beginning! Enjoy! R&R Please! HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue/Chapter 1: Awakening and Remembrance

**Greetings everyone! I thought I might as well publish this sequel to Pythor's New Beginning. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it! Also I'm putting a hiatus on Soul Calibur VI: Clash of the Blades for the time being because I haven't been getting much input like my other story. If you can, please check it out and leave a review or two please? Thank you! Anyway, this will be a multi-crossover between Pokémon and Spyro so I hope there will be no objections to that! Like I said before, enjoy and review! No flames please!**

* * *

_Previously...on Ninjago!_

"Go on! Finish me and have your sweet, sweet revenge!"

"Revenge isn't the answer..."

"W-what?!"

"I said I forgive you!"

"HELP US!"

"Get off me Lloyd! Let's save your Ninja wannabe friends!"

* * *

**_-Power plant starts crumbling down-_**

* * *

"Go! Save yourselves! I can stop the generator...I have to in order to atone for my crimes."

* * *

**_-Unknown figure tries to stop generator-_**

* * *

_'Blast! There's too much negative energy! What do I do?! Think, think, think! There is a way, but...it doesn't matter, I have no choice. Sierra...Lloyd...all of Ninjago...farewell. I hope that this sacrifice will keep me from living in the past in regret for what I've done...goodbye to all of you!'_

* * *

**_-Before generator implodes-_**

* * *

"Pyyyyyythooooorrrr!"

* * *

**_-Person jumps in with the other as the generator implodes-_**

* * *

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**_-Both figures vanish and black out-_**

* * *

"Now who will defeat Lord Garmadon?"

"I-I...I don't know..."

* * *

**_-Present-_**

* * *

In the middle of a huge forest, two figures lay on the ground unconscious...

"...oooghhhh...uuuhhhh..."

One figure awakens and looks around. _'Where am I? Am I dead? Is this heaven or hell?'_ the figure thought to himself. Who might you ask was this figure? He is none other than Pythor- former Anacondrai General and former Grand Leader of the Serpentine! The figure now known as Pythor then sets his eyes on the other figure, who he recognizes as Lloyd- the legendary Green Ninja destined to bring peace and defeat his father, Lord Garmadon. But, what was he doing here?! Pythor gets up and checks Lloyd's pulse and finds out he's not responding or even breathing for that matter!

"Lloyd! Wake up! LLOYD!"

**_-end of chapter 1/prologue_**

* * *

**So, whaddaya think huh? Pretty good if I do say so myself! Anyway expect the next chapter out soon. I just gotta work on a few kinks to it. I also hope I get some positive feedback on this just like my other story. So, without further ado, I'm outta here!**

** -Antex**


	2. What Now?

**Greetings everyone! I'm back from the dead with a new chapter just for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

-Back At Ninjago-

* * *

The Ninja stared at the leftover remains of Ninjago City's Power Plant. Shortly after that, they encountered a girl named Sierra. She asked them why they had to interfere in Pythor's new life. At the moment, the Ninja are trying to calm her down while she sheds tears of sadness.

"Ssshh...take it easy Sierra. I don't know how, but we will get both of them back!" Kai said.

Her sobbing and sniffling temporarily stopped. "You mean it?" She asked. Cole walked up to her and said, "You can count on it! That's what we Ninja are known for!"

Meanwhile, as the two Ninja were comforting Sierra; Nya, Zane, and Jay were busy talking with Sensei Wu...

"So...what now Sensei?" Zane asked.

"..." Wu didn't respond at all.

Nya decided to go and see to the repairs to her exo-suit so she can give Wu some time alone; Jay and Zane did the same. Wu thought to himself quietly, '_What now? With Lloyd gone, Garmadon won't be able to be beaten! Not only that, but once he finds out his son is gone, he'll destroy us all for sure... Is all lost?_' Wu clenched his fist in frustration. He then got up from his sitting position and looked at his Ninja students. Jay was making Sierra laugh with his jokes; Nya watched in amusement at her boyfriend's antics. Zane was having a conversation with his robotic companion- The Falcon, and Cole along with Kai were sparring with each other. Wu once again looked at Sierra and felt something about her. His head started to tingle and then pound hard as he received a vision!

* * *

**-Vision-**

* * *

**A Purple Ninja was sparring with Wu's students and wasn't even breaking a sweat! After beating his students who were lying on the ground tiredly, the Ninja took off his/her hood and it revealed to be none other than Sierra! Sierra then used Spinjitzu and used the power of Water. She spun and spun with such beauty and grace, it was like watching a ballerina dancing in the water...**

* * *

**-Vision Ends-**

* * *

Wu gasped and once more, looked at Sierra. He could sense a unique and powerful aura pulsing from within her; almost as if it couldn't wait to be released and used to it's full potential. Not only that, but there was something strange about it as well...it seemed to have a connection to someone with the same aura! Wu then suddenly remembered why it was so familiar!

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

**When Wu was fighting Pythor on the Serpentine Bus at the Devourer Incident, the bus suddenly lurched causing Wu to topple onto Pythor; in the process, Wu felt his aura!**

* * *

**-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Wu suddenly shouted into the air albeit randomly.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Cole asked. "I'll tell you what it means Cole! You see, back then at the Devourer Incident, the Serpentine Bus lurched and I toppled onto Pythor. When I did, I was able to feel and identify his aura! And finally when I looked at you Sierra, you had the exact same aura just like Pythor's!"

"Uuuhh...translation please?" Jay asked. Wu sighed, "My point is, is that now that Sierra has the same aura as Pythor, we'll be able to track him down! And where Pythor is, then so is..." "LLOYD!" Everyone else finished for him. "Then, this means..." Zane gasped.

"That's right Zane! It means Sierra shall be trained to become a Ninja!" Wu exclaimed while pointing at Sierra. While he did, everyone gasped in shock and surprise, while Sierra looked at Sensei Wu with an awed expression on her face...

* * *

**Well how did you like it? Was it good, bad, in-between? I'm sure you didn't see the events that were coming in this chapter did you? Lol! I hope you enjoyed it and as always, R&R! Any flames will be used for my family's fireplace! This is Antex saying "Good Day to you all!"**


	3. The Astral Plane

**Hello once again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter just for you! Remember that any flames given will be used for my folks' fireplace!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing except for my ideas, story, etc.**

**Chapter 3: The Astral Plane**

* * *

-Back with Pythor-

* * *

"Lloyd! Lloyd no! This can't be happening! I don't want one of my friends to die! Please wake up Lloyd!" Pythor sobbed. As Pythor sobbed, a mysterious voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts...

**_"Do you...wish...?" _**The voice called out.

"Huh?!" Pythor gasped in wonder and surprise. He looked up and saw two floating lights above his head.**_ "Do you wish to save your friend? Do you want to go back home?"_** The lights asked in unison.

Pythor immediately replied back with no hesitation at all, "O-of course I do! I want to see Sierra again and get Lloyd to a hospital or-or-something! Please...I don't want them to suffer for me. I don't want to be alone any longer and I want a good life for everyone...even me." He muttered the last part to himself.

The lights seemed to debate over a decision of some sort and replied back, **_"Before we decide our answer, we first welcome you to the Astral Plane. So, welcome Pythor of the Serpentine and Lloyd the Green Ninja."_**

Pythor then shouted out, "I don't care where the hell we are! I just want to get me and Lloyd out of here, so please skip the formalities because we don't have time!"

The voices chuckled and replied back, **_"Ha ha ha! Young Pythor! So impatient ho ho! You remind us of two young heroes who are in a way just like you." _**The voices paused and then said in a serious tone, **_"There is a way to save Lloyd and for you to get home. However, the road ahead will be difficult. You will face challenges you've never faced before and experience fear like you've never known. Despite this, will you still try? Even if you must die?"_**

Pythor replied, "Yes!"

The lights debated once more and said, **_"Very well. Before you embark on your quest, you will need to revive Lloyd. For you cannot face the challenges ahead alone. To the north of this place, is a river known as The River of Life's Tears. Once there, you must find and retrieve a Life Force Tear and only then will you be able to restore young Lloyd's soul. After that is done, we will find a way for you to get home...that is if you succeed of course ho ho!"_**

Pythor ignored the teasing part of the voices' last sentence and immediately got up. He said with confidence in his voice, "As the Ninja would probably say, 'Let's do this shall we? NINJAGO!'"

**(KH- Sacred Moon Theme Plays)**

As Pythor entered the mysterious portal where the voices said where he'd find what he was seeking, he sensed a dark presence and proceeded with caution... After walking/slithering a couple miles, he wondered if he'd ever see Ninjago City again and also wondered if that, if everyone gave him a second chance to atone, what would he do then? He would have to think hard about that one. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dozen little, yet strong creatures that looked like goblins attacked!

**(Sacred Moon Theme ends as Tension Rising plays)**

One of the goblin creatures tried to tackle Pythor and bite into his neck, but Pythor swiftly dodged and counter attacked by hitting the beast with his tail really hard. 4 of the goblins then attacked in unison, their claws dripping with poison. Pythor took out his Serpentine Staff (from who knows where) and charged at the things head on! One tried to swipe at his eyes, but Pythor blocked the attack with his staff and bit the creature in the neck with his fangs instantly killing it! The others that remained attacked more cautiously, while Pythor bit, stabbed, blocked, and dodged each attack with snakelike grace **(AN: That was a pun! Lol!)** and then swiftly struck just like a ninja assassin! As the last if the creatures lay on the ground slowly dying, Pythor aimed his Staff's dagger tip at the goblin's heart before asking, "Now you listen here you pathetic freak of nature! Where can I find The River of Life's Tears?!"

The dying goblin merely chuckled and said, "Even if you do find it...,*pant* *pant* you will face your worst fear and you will not be able to escape your soon-to-be demise! Ha ha ha ha...*urk*...*cough*!" The goblin began to ache as Pythor applied pressure on it's chest and asked again, only with a more serious tone than before, "Where. Is. The. RIVER?!"

The creature with it's last dying breath, pointed north from where Pythor was standing and died from it's loss of blood. Pythor paused and gazed at the creature, then looked at himself. 'No matter what I do to redeem myself, I will always be the same: a killer Serpentine...'

**(Tension Rising theme ends)**

Pythor then continued on his way and finally, after a few hours, came across The River of Life's Tears! "Finally." Pythor said, "Now it's time to get a teardrop and restore Lloyd's soul. And then finally we can get out of this crazy place!"

* * *

-Suddenly-

* * *

**"HALT! IN ORDER FOR YOU TO TAKE A TEARDROP TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE, YOU MUST FIGHT ME! YOUR WORST FEAR!"** An evil voice shouted from nowhere.

"Then bring it on!" Pythor replied back confidently.

**"TURN AROUND AND FACE YOUR FATE! HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Pythor did as he was told, already knowing that this was some sort of test which means it can't possibly be real. Once he turned around, he came face-to-face with...

"Sierra?!" Pythor gasped in horror.

* * *

**So you like? I hope you did amigos! Anyway, since you read this lovely chapter I made for you all, press that little button that says review and well REVIEW!**

**-Antex**


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Memories

**Hello me amigos! How are you all this fine day? Well, that isn't really concern of mine, but I thought I might as well ask y'know? Anyway, here's a fresh new chapter just for all of my faithful viewers. A special thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter. Know this though: since I've not figured out a way to describe Pythor's fight with his Worst Fear, this will kinda be like a filler chapter. Either way, it's a very good chapter and vital (to me at least) to this story. Also, I've also put up a poll on how you rate my stories. Be sure to check it out! Enough of my rambling! Let's get on with the chapter already shall we?**

**_-Meanwhile at Ninjago City-_**

As Sensei Wu finished proclaiming that Sierra was to be trained to be a Ninja of the Water Element, she'd have to be sure to pack a few things for the long trip full of training. Sierra was busy packing and made sure to check the things she wanted to bring off a checklist. She made sure she had everything when her eyes suddenly focused on a peculiar picture.

"Well now, it seems I almost forgot about you didn't I?" She said to herself. She picked up the picture and looked at it with a sad gaze.

The picture showed her and Pythor having a nice candlelit dinner together for the first time. It also showed that they were laughing and having a good time. She looked at it for so long, she didn't notice a small tear fall on the picture.

"Pythor, where could you possibly be? Are you still alive? Even if you are, will people give you a second chance? Hmph. Even if they don't, you'll always have a home here...with me...*sniff*"

She then had a little flashback on when she had dinner with the purple Serpentine.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Pythor was slithering toward Sierra's voice while having a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Not that way ha ha! Over here you silly snake!" Sierra teased.

Pythor grumbled in frustration, but still followed her voice when she said: "Take off your blindfold and open your eyes."

As Pythor took off his blindfold, he was greeted by the sight if a lovely made dinner. There were sliced chicken sandwiches, fish and chips, eggs with bacon, blueberry pancakes with tasty maple syrup, and for the finishing touch, a dozen chocolate brownie cakes for dessert!

Sierra merely grinned at Pythor's reaction and said, "Surprise! Happy Annual Pythor Day!"

Pythor grinned happily and gave her a heartwarming hug. After that, they proceeded to eat the fine food...

* * *

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

She managed to draw a small smile after remembering the nice memory. She was glad she met Pythor. Not just because he saved her from the thieves, but also because she was lonely. Sierra once again smiled and clutched the picture close to her heart before putting it in her suitcase.

"Well, I guess this is where I finally say goodbye to this house for a long while. Hopefully someday, I'll be back again soon." She sighed. She picked up her suitcase and headed towards the doorway before taking one last glance at the house full of memories. She then left outside and waited a couple of minutes before The Bounty landed in front of her.

"Well hey there again Sierra! Ready to be trained by some Real Ninja pros?" Kai boasted yet asked at the same time.

Sierra laughed at Kai's little attempt to make her happy. She then said, "Of course I'm ready! If I don't do this, who'll bring Lloyd and Pythor back? Let's get going already!"

Kai immediately saluted and lowered the plank to let her on. As Sierra looked at the ship amazed, Kai headed toward the navigation room and went up to Nya.

"Hey sis! How're you doing? Anyway, since I'm here, you probably know I've already got Sierra on board. Get ready to go because we can't keep Sensei waiting forever y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah big bro! Just cool your jets! I'm busy making some quick adjustments and then we'll be on our way ok?" After a few minutes, she then said, "There we go! Well, we're on our way now!"

As the ship lifted off the ground, Sierra gazed into the distance wondering what adventures awaited her and her new friends. _Don't worry Pythor! We're on our way! Please keep Lloyd out of trouble too!_

* * *

**And...cut! Excellent chapter wouldn't you agree (even though it was mostly a filler)? Anyway, keep them reviews comin'! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all soon!**

**Antex signing off!**


End file.
